En Passant
by Mika60
Summary: In the end, it's always a battle between the Black King and the White Queen. RivaMika. Chess kink smut.


_**En Passant**_  
Rating: **M**

**Summary:** In the end, it's always a battle between the Black King and the White Queen. RivaMika. Chess kink smut.

* * *

"Say good-bye to your second rook."

Mikasa's feigned destruction of Levi's castle-shaped chess piece is almost graceful as she topples it over with the column of her White Queen, concluding the latest crippling play in her dominant performance on this night. They sit in their usual positions opposite one another, bootless legs crossed and dangling from the edge of his bed. Months ago Armin and Hanji had introduced the ancient concept of chess to them all, claiming that enough experience would rekindle minds and lessen physical stress as they continued their grueling expeditions. To Mikasa's initial chagrin, she was paired with the Lance Corporal as her ideal opponent, for, as Hanji so excitedly asserted back then, their behavior and strategy always seemed to go hand-in-hand.

Now, after countless nights of tactical conflict and sacrificed pawns between them, Mikasa can only marvel at how their version of the activity has evolved far beyond those 64 colored squares and deep into other methods of stimulus.

_Levi circles her clit with the cross-shaped apex of his Black King, performing the most unconsecrated of actions via its divine crown. Her jeweled flesh swells slightly more with each delicate tease, and she forces teeth deep into her own wrist in order to muffle wicked cries. His arousal quivers against her crevice, pillowed by the velvet layers of her folds as it rests in waiting. An occasional hiss escapes his throat when he purposefully allows the chess piece to come into brief contact with his own engorged tip, but Levi somehow resists the lure of a final invasion to overcome the vulnerable White Queen writhing beneath him and claim the victory that is his to take._

She understands how their personal game now works: whoever dominates on the board will submit in his bed afterward – a balanced triumph that gives both parties the most reasonable sense of fulfillment. As her bishop knocks over his second knight in an uncustomary error on his part (Or is it?), Mikasa begins to unwind her scarf, knowing full well that in just another few minutes, he just may command that same forfeited knight to slide across the solid planes of her stomach alongside his tongue.

"_If you keep holding back, Heichou, don't blame me for executing Promotion." She squeezes the harness-bruised thighs already wrapped around his torso, threatening to flip them both over and place him at her mercy for a second time that night. "You know how quickly the tables can turn once you relinquish the slightest control to me."_

_He pauses the frisky movements of his King and contemplates the best course of action, as he never wants their game to end this soon. All other options, however, fly out the window when Mikasa suddenly raises both Queens –white and black - to her lips, giving the pieces a most mischievous bite as her eyes lock onto his in challenge._

"Tch, looks like I'm basically finished." Mikasa hears the bitter stoicism in Levi's voice as he regards his decimated obsidian army, with piece after piece resting miserably at the board's side and leaving his lone monarch to fend for itself against her multiple white combatants. With a grin, her limbs begin to move on their own accord, loosening the straps of her harness, releasing the buttons of her shirt, and unwrapping the bandages restraining her chest – all with the same expertise that she knows his eyes have admired since the first time they gave in to mutual desires. Soon, the last layers fall away, liberating her curves for him to devour and triggering obvious cracks in his composure. Mikasa knows what her real-life Black King is anticipating next – as loser he would be in control for the next "round" of their match – but she also knows that he does not expect her to stand and march around to his seat. Without a word, she straddles his thighs, shoving plump breasts into his face before she reaches her arm back to the board to carry out her final move.

_With a frustrated groan Levi gives in, repositioning himself against his lover's sex and entering the familiar warmth via a single thrust. Mikasa's satisfied gasp is followed by moaned chuckles as she raises her hips to meet his every undulation. With a steady tempo, his shaft pumps against the silken walls of her channel, relishing the slightest measure of contact at every intoxicating grind. One hand clenches around his Black King until it almost breaks apart, while the other browses the abstract chessboard spaces that are her abs, each bump and dip beckoning for his next touch, his next move. Levi proceeds to lower his head to hers, instructing his mouth to take ahold of the two objects still latched between her teeth before yanking them away and spitting them aside. _

"_You are my only Queen, brat." He declares huskily between now-unobstructed kisses that she returns with stupor. Soon, their joint movements gradually increase in speed and force, wrinkling his sheets beyond repair and sending all the remnant chess pieces upon his mattress tumbling towards the ground. Each clatter of wood against wood is muffled by Mikasa's passionate moans, one more resounding than the next as he hoisted them both towards the final reward._

"Checkmate, Levi."

"_Game over, Mikasa."_

* * *

**A/N:** This was written for i-really-heichou on Tumblr and FF, who requested sexy times with a chess kink (And that was hard to resist). If you're not familiar with the terminology – do look up the moves "En Passant" and "Promotion." I thought both were quite appropriate for the context ;)

**ETA:** There is now a prequel to this called "Checkmate." If interested, you can find it via my author profile :)


End file.
